The use of heat sinks for lighting applications is known in the art. US2014146544, for instance, describes a LED optical light engine spotlight which can accommodate a variable number of light-emitting diodes (LEDs). An optical projection lens mounted in front of the LEDs merges the separate LED beams into a single beam, similar to the single beam provided by a halogen light and reflector. A heat sink provides convection cooling up to approximately 100° F. An optional fan provides additional heat dissipation for more extreme conditions. An optional accessory lens provides additional capabilities, including flood lenses, colored lenses and rock guards, for example. The depicted device can be hard wired or wireless. The depicted device can be adapted to many base units and/or pan and tilt platforms.